And We Drown
by createprotecttransform
Summary: Harry is a shipwrecked sailor, but what is Draco? Merman!Draco


**Hello hello, a little Drarry for your reading pleasure. Not at all connected to my other Drarry piece that's currently in progress, just a little bit of fun that popped into my head. Merman Draco and a shipwrecked Harry. Be sure to let me know what you think. Cheers!**

For thirty sic hours Harry and the crew of The Hallows battled against the fierce storm, determined to save the boat from becoming kindling, however at this late hour everyone was exhausted, and Harry knew that it was only a matter of time. Still, he didn't intend to go down without a fight, and so he continued even when his body screamed at him for rest.

As the ocean rose to meet him he closed his eyes and took a deep breathe, letting himself be pushed and pulled by the waves. The tightening in his chest forced his eyes open and he thought he saw something swim past his blurred vision before he abruptly began taking on water, struggling hopelessly as his vision began to darken around the edges before the black took him completely.

Some time later on her awoke, finding himself on the bank of some kind or secluded rock pool, and he thought the tide must have brought him in as he sighed with relief. He put a hand on his throat, which felt as though he's coughed part of a lung up recently, and he tried to remember exactly what had happened when he was washed aboard.

_Waves and then a hand around his wrist, pulling him away from the wreckage and into this calm hideaway. A soothing voice encouraging him to breathe and expel the water from his airways... hands touching him? Hands touching him in places good Samaritan's hands should not!_

With a gasp he pulled himself up into a sitting position only to freeze when he spotted a man in the pool eyeing him calmly. The man was gorgeous, pale blonde hair turned golden by the ocean water lay slicked back upon his head, hie eyes a pale blue/grey and his skin pale and smooth like Harry had never seen before. His body was just as divine, he noticed, the kind of body women swoon over.

After staring at each other for an undetermined length of time, Harry decided that one of them should talk, and it may as well be him.

"You... you saved my life" he croaked out, hardly recognising his own voice as it entered his ears. "How did you do that?" he asked, watching as the blonde stranger swam closer but did not leave the water.

"It's a talent of mine" the stranger replied, his voice cultured in a way that Harry's was not. "How are you feeling now?" he asked, surprising Harry with his concern. _He just saved my life! Why wouldn't he be concerned? _Harry chastised himself for judging the stranger, even if it wasn't out loud.

"Much better, thank you" he smiled, and was rewarded with a small smile in return. "What's your name?" he asked the blonde, "mine is Harry"?

"Draco" the blonde replied, and Harry frowned to himself. _What sort of name is that?_

"So how did you find me? I don't remember seeing you on the boat" Harry said, sure that if someone who looked like Draco does worked on The Hallows he, and everyone else, would have been aware of it. He stood up and moved around the clearing, feeling slightly uncomfortable as he did so for a reason that he couldn't place. He turned back to Draco only to catch the other boy looking at him strangely, watching as the blonde turned away, slight blushed gracing his fair cheeks.

"Of course you don't. I'd never do something as plebeian as work on a ship" the blonde remarked, though the blush didn't fade, and Harry frowned, wondering why. He pulled absently at the hem of his trousers, they felt almost as though they didn't fit, but that couldn't be right.

"What are you doing?" the blonde asked, amused as he watched Harry squirm and pull at his pants. Harry decided to ignore him in favour of unbuckling his belt and opening the first button to reveal... tags?

"WHY ARE MY PANTS INSIDE OUT? AND BACK TO FRONT?" his head shot up to catch Draco's wide eyes, and his face turned red in embarrassment. "WHAT IN THE WORLD DID YOU DO TO ME?"

"I saved your life! Or have you forgotten that already?" the blonde spat, his eyes narrowing dangerously.

"And what exactly does my penis have to do with that?" Harry cried, voice going shrill with shock.

"I had to check beneath your clothes for wounds. You have a few cuts that I have taken care of, but nothing serious" the blonde's stare was icy as he turned and floated to the other side of the pool, near the opening of what appeared to be an underwater cave.

Harry immediately felt ashamed of his reaction. Maybe in the past he'd dealt with people who were less than honest and looking to take advantage, but Draco had saved his life. That alone set him far above the people that had hurt him before, yet Harry in his shock had treated him like some no good deviant. He edged toward the pool, watching the blonde who was still ignoring him, and lowered himself into the water. Draco tensed as if he could sense Harry's presence and Harry smiled at him, hoping to gain a reaction from the sulky blonde.

"You could have put my underwear the right way around" he tried, hoping to make the other man smile with no success. The blonde simply stared glumly into the blue depths.

"I don't have much experience with pants" he said quietly and Harry frowned, confused.

"Don't you wear them?" he asked, feeling a little out of sorts for asking a stranger such a question, though he supposed that Draco wasn't exactly a stranger after all, was he? The man himself shook his head slowly in answer to Harry's question and he felt himself blush, feeling flustered at the idea of an attractive man like Draco not wearing any pants.

Draco eyed him strangely, which only served to make him more nervous as the blonde began to make his way slowly toward Harry.

"You seem really interested, Harry. Why is that? Do you like men, instead of women?" he asked, stopping a safe distance away and watching as Harry spluttered and stammered at his question.

"No! I do not like men!" he cried, although he felt almost disappointed when Draco didn't seem to mind. In fact, his grin grew wider until it was almost shark like, and Harry felt a shiver of apprehension run through him.

"That's good" Draco continued moving toward Harry and stopped just before him. "Because I'm not a man". In a flash he was up against Harry, the dark hair man's legs parting in the water to make way for him.

Harry gasped overwhelmed and aroused, flailing against all the things that he was feeling until he felt something smooth and cold brush against the backs of his calves. His eyes widened as he took in the smooth curve of Draco's tail, watching as the blonde brought it out of the water and into the air behind him, dripping water of aqua scales that reminded Harry of the ocean itself.

"What are you?" Harry whispered as he looked into Draco's eyes.

"Your first guess was probably right" he replied with a smirk before leaning down to place kisses along the column of Harry's neck.

Oh my days, Draco was a merman. A merman who was kissing his way down Harry's neck to suck on the hollow place beneath his throat, drawing sounds from Harry that he didn't know he could make. He screwed his eyes shut as Draco's hands began wandering downwards for apparently the second time today, and tried to remember everything that he had ever been told about mermaids.

"Wait!"

"What is it?" Draco sounded annoyed at being interrupted but he keeps staring at Harry's mouth in a way that tell Harry he isn't that bothered.

"Are you going to lure me to me death?" Harry asks, although deep down he knows that he would stay, regardless of the answer to that question.

Draco chuckles and began running his hands up and down Harry's back, leaving goosebumps in his wake. "Does it feel like I want to harm you, Harry? Why would I save you just to hurt you?" Harry smiled and he continued "Besides, that's more of a female mermaid thing, like Daphne or Pansy" he moved back in for more but Harry reared back, suddenly uncertain.

"What?!"

"Don't worry, I'll protect you" Draco grinned and despite his fears, Harry knew he could trust Draco. He nodded, and the kiss that Drac gave him almost stole his breath away.

To Harry it almost felt like drowning.

***The End***

**I hope you all liked this, just a little oneshot that popped into my head and refused to leave till I busted it out. I have to admit that while researching for this piece (AKA Googling hot blonde merman) I discovered mermaids kinda freak me out.**

**And another fun fact is my OO Writer kept changing 'merman' to 'German' – _Oh my days, Draco was a German... _ I laughed.**


End file.
